


Words I Can't Say

by ShirlyGallagher



Series: It's All Gone Canon [4]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, High School, Oblivious Archie Andrews, Pining, Smitten Jughead Jones, The Blue and Gold School Newpaper (Riverdale), Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirlyGallagher/pseuds/ShirlyGallagher
Summary: Bughead & Friends Tumblr Drabble Challange100-word prompt "Words I can't say."
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: It's All Gone Canon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279295
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Words I Can't Say

Jughead leaned against his locker, absently listening to Archie yammer on about some girl. He'd nod every once in a while, grunt to convey his interest, but, his attention was elsewhere. 

Down the hall, Betty was hanging posters, looking for newspaper volunteers. A smooth strip of her skin was showing below her sweater as she reached up to tape a corner and Jughead couldn't look away.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Betts. What'ch up to?"

"Trying to find us some help with the paper."

"Us?"

Smiling, she glanced over to Jughead who swallowed thickly, "You're abnormally quiet." 

He shrugged, "You got me."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
